Switch terminal seals have been known heretofore. For example K. E. Bondurant U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,130, dated Nov. 3, 1953, shows a switch terminal seal consisting of a preformed rubber sleeve which is slipped onto the terminal and the terminal is then pressed into the hole in the switch casing to seal the terminal to the casing. Also L. W. Hamlin U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,260, dated July 30, 1968, shows sealing means for waterproofing electrical switches which comprises use of O-rings to seal not only the dial shaft opening in the switch housing but also to seal screws that extend from the outside of the housing into the interior. And J. W. Elliott et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,801, dated Oct. 12, 1971, shows switch terminal sealing means in the form of a sealing grommet of molded silicone rubber material that has switch terminal passages extending therethrough and each such passage having a plurality of annular ring portions spaced apart therealong which grip the terminal to provide a seal. It has also been known to seat a flexible O-ring of rubber or the like on a recessed annular shoulder that surrounds the terminal hole in a molded base and pressing the annular flange of a terminal onto such O-ring to flatten the same and thereby provide a seal between the terminal and the base. All of these prior sealing means have been handicapped by their complexity, difficulty of assembling or rather large cost of manufacture.